1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a computer driver device for computer motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, before shipment, many computer hosts must undergo test to ensure standards of quality. A Power On Self Test POST (POST) is an important part during testing the computer, such as, whether the memory is intact, the keyboard functions, and so on. Before the POST, a computer motherboard must be driven by a driver chip. Different types of computer motherboards use different types of driver chips to drive them. However, a typical driver chip is directly mounted on the computer motherboard. If the computer motherboard can be driven by that driver chip, it indicates that the driver chip is matched with the computer motherboard. Otherwise, that particular driver chip must be removed and a different driver chip must be mounted to drive the motherboard. This is very inconvenient, and the constant mounting, removal, and remounting of driver chips may cause damage the computer motherboard.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a driver device to overcome the above-described problem.